makingthecrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Legends of Light and Darkness
Legends of Light and Darkness is a story that is set during The Rise of Mechuckles: Rise of The Sith Stalker and after The Multiuniversal War of Destiny. As a Direct Sequel and also the Finale of The M.O.D.A.B story and B Team Story coming from The4everreival and Crossoverfan4ever. Story After the bittersweet ending of The Multiuniversal War of Destiny with the tragic deaths of 3 of the series’s main heroes. Bender, Skipper and Axel have apparently been not taking this well and have became depressed. Heloise can’t baring to see them in this asks Phineas and Isabella for help and they have a solution: A Summer vacation around the U.S The three grieving men decide to accept and the six set off on a great vacation. Sometime during their vacation, the six end up running into another problem caused by a dark master and They see that AVGN, Axl, Alie and Jack Frost are in on this too. The 10 heroes join back up together and with new and old friends to bring the dark master known as Malefor and his group down under a new league name and to establish a legend for the light side. Slade, Anti Cosmo, Celes and Slade's ensemble also returns and teams up with Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Phineas, Isabella and Axel once more after a long time away, Can Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Slade, Anti Cosmo and the rest do it as well as take back the worlds or whatever conquered by the League Main Characters *Bender *Skipper *Heloise *Axel *Phineas *Isabella *Angry Video Game Nerd *Axl *Alie *Jack Frost *Slade *Anti Cosmo *Hiccup *Astrid *Zuko Other Returning Characters *Hellboy *Obi Wan Kenobi *Jack Sparrow *Aang *Katara *Aleu *Spyro *Balthazar Blake *Celes Chere *Phantom R *Lizbeth *V *Alucard *Zero *Ciel *Linkara *Dr.Weil *Obodiah Stane *Discord *The Joker *Marceline *Nostalgia Critic Villains *Malefor *Khan, *Saix *Carrange *Niju *Darkseid *Giovanni *Fire Lord Ozai *Tzekel Khan *Jenner *Andrew Oikonny *Saluk *Maxim Horvath *Hexademical *King K Rool *Galcia Knight *Goth *Asajj Ventress *Mitch, *Lord Shen *Shan Yu *The Pack *Blackbeard *King Sorrow *Miles Quartich *Ursula *Rico Dredd *Kludd *Bowser Jr *Osmund Saddler *Penelope *Silas *N.Bison *MissingNO *Nerissa *Prophet of Truth *Rugal Bernstein *Joe Carroll *Solomon *Irene Addler *Granny Goodness *Nightmare Rarity New Characters *Nostalgia Chick *Orion *Gohan *Bauer *Marie *Will *Dr.Manhatten *Makoto *Suede *Stan Marsh *Wendy Testaburger *Sliver *Green *Sabrina *Harvey Kingle *Salem *R2-D2 *C3P0 *Shade *Klonoa *Ralph *Monodramon *Jesu Otaku *Harupia *Pollo *Harvey Finevoice *Jesu Otaku *Dr.Linksano *Zordon *Iroh *North *Sandman *Tooth *E.Bunny Admund Trivia Every story is to be referenced in this story due to it being a possible finale If it is a possible finale then the only returning actors from the first are John Dimaggio, Tabhita.St German, Melanie Tonello, Ron Perlman, Daran Norris and Mark Hamill As of the story, 99% of the cast has now been absent from the story at least once The Title was orginally to be Hoards of Light and Darkness This story has the most main villains with a total of six. With the expection of Terrance Lewis, Iron Queen and Vilgax every main villain appeared. Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Crossover stories